Hermione et le Prince pas trop charmant
by Shinrie
Summary: Toutes les filles du monde rêvent du Prince charmant, cet homme parfait. Toutes, vraiment ?


**Hermione et le Prince pas trop charmant**

Depuis toute petite, on avait appris à la jeune Hermione Granger que le prince charmant, cet homme parfait, l'attendait, et qu'elle le rencontrerait quand elle serait grande.

Cet homme, parfait au delà du possible, elle l'avait souvent imaginé, venant la chercher dans sa chambre, sur un cheval blanc, une rose rouge à la main, et l'emmenant dans sa tour d'ivoire, où ils vivraient heureux pour toujours, et auraient beaucoup d'enfants.

Vers l'âge de 10 ans, devenue une enfant très intelligente, elle se convainquit que les contes de fées n'existaient pas, pas plus que la magie, où les fées, mais conserva toujours, enfoui, l'espoir qu'elle rencontrerait bientôt son prince.

C'est à peu près à ce moment là qu'elle reçut cette fameuse lettre, qui allait faire basculer sa vie, et la transporter dans un monde totalement nouveau, où la magie était omniprésente.

Elle rentra dans l'école de Poudlard, où elle fit de brillantes études, rencontra ses meilleurs amis, Harry, son presque frère, Ronald, Ginny, Neville …. et d'autres personnes moins appréciées, Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini & Co, pour ne pas les citer. Elle vécu de nombreuses aventures, s'amusa, pleura, s'énerva, et tomba même amoureuse. En effet, vers ses 16 ans, elle sortit avec Ron, comme tout le monde l'attendait depuis leur première année. Il était gentil, doux, beau, sportif … (autant de qualités que son prince charmant devaient posséder), mais ca ne fonctionna malheureusement pas. Un an après, ils se séparèrent d'un commun accord, et redevinrent les meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient.

Elle cherchait toujours son prince, cet homme qui posséderait toutes les qualités qu'elle cherchait.

Lorsque qu'elle entama des études de Médicomage, elle revit son amourette de jeunesse, quand elle était en 4° année. Viktor Krum, le fameux attrapeur bulgare, était venu en Angleterre pour rejoindre leur équipe, et était passé la saluer. Ils convinrent de dîner ensemble, à l'occasion.

L'occasion devint routinière, et plus Hermione apprenait à connaître le bulgare, plus elle voyait la liste de ses qualités s'allonger. Il était beau (il avait enfin réussi à corriger se démarche, et souriait plus volontiers, ce qui lui donnait un charme fou), intelligent (pour un sportif), gentil, doux, prévenant, attentionné, romantique, stable, sécurisant, protecteur … A cet instant, elle compris qu'il possédait toutes les qualités requises pour être son prince charmant, celui qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Ils commencèrent donc naturellement à sortir ensemble, puis, le temps passant, ils emménagèrent dans un bel appartement de Londres. Elle continua ses études, alla l'encourager à ses matchs, rentrait préparer le dîner, sortait parfois le soir avec ses amis, recevait des fleurs, le dimanche … Sa vie, bien réglée, semblait avoir décidée de son bonheur. Viktor était un ange avec elle, jamais ils ne se disputaient, jamais de mauvaises surprises, de tromperies, et toujours aussi prévenant, malgrès le temps. Il commença même à lui parler enfants et maison de campagne.

Après deux ans de cette vie, Hermione fit un constat absurde, illogique, et pourtant terriblement véridique : elle s'ennuyait. Certes, Viktor était un amour, certes, il était le prince charmant qu'elle avait toujours cherché, certes il possédait toutes les qualités qu'elle cherchait chez un homme, mais pourtant rien n'y faisait, elle s'ennuyait. Se persuadant que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe, elle se tut, et continua à vivre sa vie comme avant.

Un soir pourtant, alors qu'elle se rendait à une réunion d'ancien élèves, elle rencontra son ancien ennemi, Drago Malfoy, et finit par se confier à lui. Il avait étonnement changé : il était toujours aussi insupportable, mais possédait maintenant une étincelle qu'il n'avait pas avant, et bien qu'il se moqua toujours d'elle, ce n'était à présent que de simples taquineries. Après avoir passé la soirée à discuter avec lui, à se lancer des piques et autres joutes verbales, ils se quittèrent.

Quelques temps plus tard, en se rendant à son travail, elle s'arrêta prendre un café, et le croisa. Il lui dit qu'il travaillait près d'ici, et qu'il venait souvent dans ce café. Cette rencontre matinale devint bientôt fréquente, elle aimait sa compagnie, et les nombreux débats qui les opposaient. Il la taquinait toujours autant, était souvent en désaccord avec elle, la faisait sortir de ses gonds et était narcissique, arrogant, cynique, insupportable, totalement imprévisible, et pourtant, elle se surprit à apprécier de plus en plus sa compagnie.

Lors d'une matinée pluvieuse, alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans un de leur nombreux (et passionné) débat, elle eu une révélation. Elle se sentait bien. Elle aimait ses longs débats sans queue ni tête, où ils abattaient leurs arguments dans le seul et unique but de faire plier l'adversaire, peu importe le sujet, et peu importe qui avait tort, ou raison. Elle aimait qu'il l'entraine soudainement dans ce que même lui appelait « ses plans foireux », sans même lui demander son avis -et de toute façon, aurait-elle vraiment refusé ? Elle aimait cette sensation de ne pas savoir où elle été entrainée, ni où elle allait. Cette sensation était grisante : elle se sentait exister, elle se sentait _vivante._ Pour une fois, elle s'amusait, sans penser aux conséquences, sans que sa vie soit parfaitement réglée et chronométrée. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit, et qu'elle sut ce qui lui restait à faire.

En rentrant chez elle -non, chez _eux_, ce soir-là, elle le trouva assis sur le canapé, regardant un vieux film à la télé. Elle aperçu sur la table un bouquet de fleur, toujours dans leur emballage plastique. Bien sur. On était dimanche, le jour des fleurs. Elle eut un sourire triste. Quand il lui demanda comment c'était passé sa journée, comme à son habitude, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Et elle parla. Elle lui raconta tout, sans rien omettre, parce qu'il le méritait, cet homme parfait qui lui avait tout donné, et que pourtant ne satisfaisait pas Il l'écouta sans l'interrompre, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle cesse, attendant sa réaction, avec une certaine tristesse au fond des yeux. Il la regarda longuement, et lui avoua qu'il le savait. Elle n'avait plus, depuis longtemps, cette petite flamme dans les yeux, cette énergie qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle faisait. Il avait espéré de tout ses forces, de tout son cœur, qu'elle revienne vers lui, mais à présent, il ne se faisait plus d'illusions. Il lui dit qu'il était triste, bien entendu, mais pas malheureux, et qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne serait pas heureuse si elle perdurait dans cette situation. Qu'il préférait la voir heureuse et loin, que proche et vide.

Elle pleura longuement ce soir là, et, au matin, pris ses affaires, lui prépara une dernière fois son déjeuner « en souvenir du bon vieux temps, » lui dit-il, avec une pointe d'humour, et après l'avoir longuement enlacé, le remerciant, elle partit.

Elle vécu un temps chez Harry, qui accepta sans broncher la situation, puis se dégotta un petit appartement, non loin de son lieu de travail, et du centre de Londres, où elle reprit sa vie en main.

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que le prince charmant n'est pas celui qui réuni toutes les qualités qu'on peut imaginer, et encore plus longtemps encore pour comprendre qu'elle était amoureuse, le retrouver, lui avouer, et commencer à vivre.

Quand elle était petite, elle imaginait son prince charmant comme un homme beau, intelligent, gentil, doux, prévenant, attentionné, romantique, stable, sécurisant, et protecteur.

En grandissant, elle s'aperçu qu'en réalité, l'homme parfait n'était pas exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé.

Il était insupportable, agaçant, cynique, séduisant, exaspérant, narcissique, imprévisible, surprenant, intelligent, je-m'en-foutiste, mais il était le seul à lui faire ressentir ces émotions, à la rendre vivante et passionnée.

Finalement, se dit Hermione, allongée dans les bras d'un Drago endormi, le prince charmant n'existait pas, ce serait plutôt un prince pas trop charmant que elle aimait.


End file.
